


One Last Hurdle

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: Ron and Hermione cross another hurdle in their relationship





	One Last Hurdle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Thank you to Iris_M for her sweet encouragement of my work.

_One last hurdle_ , Ron thought. _The most important of all_.

Hermione had reacted just as he'd hoped she would. She'd been surprised by his proposal, and even better, she'd agreed to marry him. Her expression was the best part, she was absolutely radiant with happiness.

And then things had changed.

His ears burned at the memory. It was a welcome change, but a change nonetheless as Hermione had taken him by the hand and led him into her bedroom. Things had got heated rather quickly. Her dress was an unfortunate but necessary casualty. Hermione had always been incredibly passionate, a very willing and loving partner. But last night had shocked him. The things she'd said, the things she'd done. A vision of her astride him, her breasts heaving, her hair wild, fluttered into his mind. He took a deep breath, remembering where he was.

"Ready, love?" he asked.

Hermione squeezed his hand and smiled. "It's going to be just fine. They're going to be thrilled."

Ron nodded and Hermione opened the doorknob to her parents' home.

"Dad? Mum?" she called out.


End file.
